One Day More
by BroadwayStarToBe
Summary: She tried to end her life two times before, She's convinced this time will be for real. No one alive cares enough to save her. Or is there one person left? COPYRIGHT 2010 T for Suicide and cursing
1. Chapter 1

June 30th, 2035: One year ago.

_**Dear mom, dad and Chris,**_

_** I'm sorry. I just couldn't go on living. I love you all. I'm so sorry.**_

_**-Maria**_

I sighed and put the letter in an envelope and shoved it in microwave. I knew someone would find it there eventually. I walked into the bathroom and grabbed my mom's razor blade.

It would kill my mom knowing that her 14 year old killed herself using a razor blade but I knew it would be the easiest way for me to do it. I had nothing to hang a rope on and I hated swallowing pills. A gun was completely out of the question so I had no other option.

It was just one quick slice of the wrist. It's over, done. I didn't want to live anymore. No, I didn't deserve to live anymore. I was a useless, stupid, lazy, bitchy… Well, you get the picture.

I got to my room and shut the door. I sat down on my bed and put the razor down.

I heard a noise and silence. It was the cat.

"Dear God," I said out loud. "Please help everyone get over my death. I didn't deserve to live but they all do. They deserve it so much more then me. Amen." I made a cross over my chest like they taught me in church. "Father, son, holy spirit." I said and grabbed the razor again. I put my sleeping mask into my mouth in case it was my natural instinct to scream.

I heard another noise as I put the blade against my skin.

"Maria!" My mother screamed pushing the door open and running into my room.


	2. Chapter 2

December 30th, 2035: Six months ago.

_**Dear mom, dad and Chris,**_

_** I'm sorry. I just couldn't go on living. I love you all. I'm so sorry.**_

_**-Maria**_

I folded the note into fourths and tucked it in my shirt pocket.

"Maria. I'm running to the store to grab milk." Mom said as she kissed my head. "I'll be back in like 15 or so minutes."

"I love you." I said standing up.

"I love you too baby girl." She said walking out the front door. I grabbed the rope from under the couch. I measured it last night.

It would kill my mom knowing that her 15 year old hung herself but I knew it would be the easiest way for me to do it. A razor didn't work for me last time, I hated swallowing pills, and a gun was still completely out of the question so I had no other option.

I pulled a chair over and tied the rope as tightly as I could around the base of the new chandelier.

"Well, this is it." I said wrapping the rope around my neck. Right as I moved to kick the chair out from under me my mom walked it.

"I forgot my…" She looked up from her purse and saw me. "Maria." She untied the rope and helped me off the chair.

"I'm calling Mimi." She said. "She can recommend a physiatrist for you to see."

"Mom I don't need a…" I began but stopped as I saw how frantic my mom looked. I didn't change my mind. I was still going to kill myself but not for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

July 2nd, 2036: Now.

"Maria?" My mom called causing me to drop the razor in my hands. "Maria sweetie." She knocked on my door and I threw the razor into my laundry basket.

"Yes mom?" I asked. She opened my door and walked in.

"It's almost 4 a.m. baby girl. What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep." I said glancing at my laundry basket.

"Are the _**thoughts**_ back?" She asked sitting on my bed. "Aw. Sweetheart I'm so sorry." She said hugging me. I bit my lip.

"I'll be fine mom. Go back to sleep." I said pulling away. "You don't have to worry."

"Do you want me to call Dr. DeMarco?" She asked.

"No." I said thinking about my physiologist. "I'm fine. I promise." I smiled. She frowned and nodded. She got up and walked to my door. She leaned over and pulled the razor blade out of my laundry basket before leaving.

"I'll call her in the morning." She looked at me sadly. "I love you more then you could ever know." She closed my door behind her.

"I love you too mom." I said crying as she left my room.


End file.
